When You're Good To Mama
by Sin With Stiches
Summary: Charles is feeling over a little stretched between work and spending time with his boys. He hires an old friend to look after his boys for him. Story alot better than the summary. trust me. OCxDethklok past!OCxCharles... but only a little...kinda... REVIEWS R LOVE
1. All I Really Want

He was tired. Hell. He was done. Charles Foster Ofdensen was tired and done. Everything he had to take care of, everything he had to remember and everything he had to- oh god… here came another headache. Charles dropped his pen and rubbed the bridge of his nose, his glasses pushed way up on his brow. He couldn't keep doing this. Ever since the Revengencer attack, his time away, and ultimately his return from the beyond the grave things that had seemed out of place had started to come together. Combine that with just the day by day life style of keeping Dethklok alive and indirectly keeping the world running. Charles fixed his glasses and ran his hands through his hair, slightly misplacing it from its immaculately slicked style. He had found another gray hair. He was going to have to start dying his hair if this gray streak kept up. He needed help. Charles hated to admit it to himself, but if he was going to keep up with the forces against them he couldn't also keep up with Dethklok. If he was going to keep his boys safe he needed to find someone he trusted and who he knew wouldn't die within a few short hours. But who? Not someone who already worked for them, Klokateers who actually had the instincts to survive in the Dethkloks metal world were few and far between. None of them could be spared to act as a baby sitter for his boys. No Charles needed to look outside Mordhaus. Determined to find the right man he opened his personal laptop and began his search.

* * *

"dos you knew whys de robots call dis band meetings? 'cause I haves somes skanks ins my rooms-"

"yeahs whats ever Skwisgaar." Toki crossed his arms over his stomach.

"jees, Toki… what crawled up your ass and died?" Pickles chucked.

"Hey, that could be a cool song…" Nathan muttered. He pulled out his tape recorder and muttered unintelligible words in to it.

"this ams stupid. Makings us waits. Skwisgaar slouched even lower in his chair.

At that moment Charles; there ever faithful and capable butler, appeared. "Boys, I have something to tell you." Pickles and Nathan exchanged looks. Whenever the robot had something to tell them it was usually because they were in trouble. Charles continued "I, ah, have to first apologies to you boys. I know you want me to spend more time with you but I can't. And because of this you have started to act out again. Because I, ah, haven't been able to organize, ah, sufficient entertainment for you all." Charles shifted his glasses on his nose. "So I have taken the liberty of hiring an old trusted friend of mine to, ah, take my place. As you might say."

"God! If you don't want to hang out with us all you had to do was say so! You don't have to be a dick about it."Murderface spit his words as Charles, both literally and figuratively.

"I'm not trying to get away from you William. I just need some time to sort out your, ah, expenses. Remember when I wasn't around? Remember what it was like? I need to make sure that doesn't happen again." Charles spoke very slowly. "I need time and I can't give any more to you five I'm afraid."

"yeah yeah, what evers" Toki rolled his airplane around on the table. It was some German thing; the others didn't really care enough to think about it.

"So wait, you got us a nanny?" Pickles yelled. "That's totally not cool man!"

"Wait! A nanny! Not fucking brutal!-"

"I didn't get you a nanny, per say. Now whenever you want to go somewhere or you have a problem or anything really you go to her instead of me, this way I can get my work done and then maybe have time to spend with you. "Charles was getting tired of this. He had a time consuming job to get back to.

"It ams a women's! You ams gettingks us a nannies! That am snots okays!" Skwisgaar yelled angrily, his finger on his ever present explorer moving just a little slower and he fit together the unfamiliar English words.

"I don't want some dumb soul murdering bitch coming in here and telling me to tie my shoes! I'm just going to go die! Cause you obviously just don't want to hang out with me." Murderface began to sulk.

"Well Williams, it is quite possible that Aglaeca would like to hang out with you."

"Anglemekas? What's a lames name…" Skwisgaar muttered.

"It's not, ah, it's said Aglaeca, Skwisgaar."

"whatsevers." There was an awkward silence, one that often happened at these meetings.

"Well I have to go now boys, ah, my assistant will be here shortly and ill introduce her to you, ah, then. Goodbye." And with that Charles was gone.

"Did you see how he just ran off?" Murderface, once again, spat out.

"Yeah! That motherdouchebag! He doesn't wasn't to spend time with us and he's to much if a faggot to say something."

"Aw~ guys maybes our ams nannies will be nice! Like in da movies!" Toki smiled ,"its coulds happens!"

"I bet she's real old and ugly! Like some evil witch! She's probably gonna try to poison us!" Nathan paused, and pulled his recorder again and muttered about a nanny come to kill children.

"Yeah, but maybe… maybe… guys…. she's not!" Pickles was always the smart one, "what if she's a total babe!" he thought for a second. "What if she's like a 'safety slut'? And Charles if just too nerdy to know what he's doing."

"What's ams skaftey sluts?" If it was possible, Skwisgaars ears would have perked up.

Pickles continued,"yeah! I remember them! We had a few back in Snakes n Barrels! There like these skanks that don't got no critters in there junk and just sorta wait on the band all day! Like a maid that you also fuck! They get paid and everything! It's like there job or something…"

"It ams sounds likes somes kinds ofs supers groupies." Skwisgaar the ever skeptical.

"Well it's fucking awesome!" Pickles smiled his awkward crooked smile. One side of his lips a bit droopier than that other from too much smoking.

"Well whatever… I don't like it." Murderface pouted even lower in his chair. Just what he needed, another bitch to hang around the band and spread her legs for anyone but him? He didn't want any part of it. He glared and Skwisgaar. That asshole and his good looks, he didn't even have to do anything. Ladies just through themselves at him all for the chance to suck his dumb ass cock.

"What's ams you glaring at me for." Skwisgaar finally broke under the gaze of the bass player.

"Oh nothing Skwisgaar." William stood. "Well if that's all and were done here, I'm gonna go jack-off in my room. I'll see you dildos later." And he did exactly as he promised, leaving the meeting room with a loud slam of the heavy door.

* * *

Charles may or may not have lied to his boys. Their nanny as they had so expertly named her had arrived quite a few hours earlier and would be waiting in his office after she had finished off the needed paperwork. Charles smiled to himself and wondered how his old friend had changed over the long years. He really doubted he was that different, that's wasn't how she worked. She was the kind of person who changed the people around her to fit her world. It was going to be interesting to see what she did to his band. He hoped they could handle her.

The Dethklok CFO pushed open the oak door of his quarters and was greeted by the sight of Aglaeca nosing around his desk. "Didn't your mother teach you to keep your hands in your pockets?" Charles uncharacteristically laughed.

"Only when things were too pricey, this cheap shit you could get at fucking Wal-Mart." Aglaeca smiled. Charles walked over to her and held out his hand, she gave him a tight hug. "I've missed you, asshole." She pulled away and socked him one in the arm. "How long has it been? You look old." She smiled and sat in the guest chair and Charles made his way to the safe side if the desk. Nothing was missing. Hopefully.

"Longer than either of us are willing to admit. Something to drink? Brandy? Scotch? "Charles offered casually.

"Bourbon, if you have any." Aglaeca smirked, "and I'm not as old as you Charles, you were born old."

"Hmmm yes." Charles poured some of the heavy drink in a crystal glass. "Now business." Charles filled a balloon with some brandy and seated himself at his desk. "I need you to keep them happy."

"And by happy you mean."

"It means what it means. If there are smiles on Dethkloks faces that is your job." Charles shifted. "Now I'm not asking you to partake in anything, ah, unprofessional." Again he shifted.

"Aw, Charles, still so shy." Aglaeca smiled and flipped her long blonde hair. It had gotten quite long. And she was still so blonde; it hadn't dulled at all since he had seen her last.

"Ah yes. Still. "he took an awkward sip from him glass. "I wouldn't have called you if I didn't think you weren't the only one who could handle yourself around the boys." another drink. "In all its essence I'm hiring you to be their friend. They get tired of seeing each other all the time. And they aren't very good at making friends, and I think your will be enough to keep them happy. They are after all rather large and powerful children."

"I always knew you'd be a good father someday Charles." Aglaeca smiled flirtatiously again. It was just the way she was. Of yes she was a perfect match for his boys Charles assured himself. There was a comfortable silence. They just looked at each other remembering. "Do you still think about it?"

"Of course." Another silence. Another drink.

Aglaeca coughed. "So yes. Umm, about my Commute…"

Charles smiled to himself. "Yes back to business." He pulled out a manila envelope. "Inside is your Dethklok ID, and instructions. You will be picked up by a driver and driven here every day… yes, Klokateer #2323…. Your favorite number."

"You can't tell me you didn't do that on purpose. "Aglaeca smirked taking the file from Charles.

"When opportunity arises…"another sip of his brandy.

Another silence.

Another long drink.

"Shall we meet the band then?" Aglaeca emptied her glass and dropped it on Charles' desk.

"Yes lets."

Charles led the tall blonde woman out of the office.

* * *

There she was. Just lying there. Everything he had ever wanted in a woman. Tall, strong, confident, intelligent, talented. She was perfect and she was just lying there next to him, dreaming in the warm afterglow of a rather passionate session of love making. Charles smiled. He was going to marry her and his mind wouldn't me changed. It was about time he got married. All his friends were. He was 28 for god sakes! And she was just 23. Her favorite number. Women like to get married early didn't they? He ran his hands through the long blonde waves that fell over her face and shoulders. Dark gray-green eyes fluttered open.

"Charles." She smiled to herself. She had such a funny little mouth. Such a silly little smile. "what are you doing…"

"Nothing sugar." he kissed her forehead. "Just thinking." Yes. He was going to marry her. Soon he'd have his Ph.D.; he already had a name for himself as a financial genius. As soon as he got his final diploma he planned to get himself a high paying job, maybe being treasurer of some big company. Maybe the USA. Whatever he felt like it. And he would have Aglaeca at his side. Yes. That's what they both really wanted.


	2. Kick Start My Heart

It had been two weeks since the boys' new nanny had started working at the Haus and the boys still didn't trust her, though they would admit that she wasn't as bad as they had thought. Though they had not yet really had the chance to get to know her, so things were still a little awkward. She would arrive early in the morning, well early by Dethklok standards, and have everything ready for them to destroy.

Dethklok was sitting in the hot tub in the living room when Aglaeca wandered in with a big smile on her face. The boys were instantly suspicious. It was rare for one of their employees to be walking around without an executioners mask. Really Charles was the only one, and he never smiled. So to see someone who worked for them smiling happily at them was a little unnerving to say the least. "Hey guys mind if I talk to you for a bit?" Aglaeca sat down on the side of the hot tub with her legs folded underneath her.

"Uh yeah sure." Nathan muttered, sipping his beer. He didn't understand her; he didn't like what he didn't understand.

"Thanks." She looked down at them. "Well it's been about long enough, and I was wondering if there is anything you boys wanted to do today?"

"We're doing it. Besides, Charles doesn't let us out. Not unless we've finished an album and we don't want to do that right now." Nathan again muttered.

"Well Charles isn't the only one in charge anymore." Aglaeca raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on you can't tell me there's nothing you'd rather be doing right now?"

"Like anything." Pickles spoke up.

"Yeah, didn't Charles explain my job to you? I know it's kind of confusing."

"No."

"Oh well. My job is to keep you happy. Before Charles had to manage everything, from making sure there was alcohol and food to keeping the money flowing. Well I took some of the work off and now it's my job to keep the food and beer in your bellies and the girls in your beds." Aglaeca didn't even falter at the subject of the groupies, something most of Charles female colleges had a problem with. "I want you to know that if you guys need or want anything, you just come and tell me and ill wave my magic wand and it'll be done."

"Pfft! Hows about betters rhythm guitarsist!" Skwisgaar laughed.

"Fuck you Skwisgaar!" Toki glared at the blond. Aglaeca laughed.

"My wand isn't that magical, and besides, Skwisgaar, if we got a better rhythm guitarist they might be better than you. Then what would you do?" Aglaeca smirked. "Think before you speak."

Nathan and Murderface chuckled. "Ohh~ dood! She told you!" pickles shook his red dreds in laughter. Skwisgaar snored at the woman who dared speak to him in such a way. He was the son of a god; no one spoke to him like that!

"Stupids womans…"

"You won't be saying that when you want some nice groupies to fuck you and there are none 'cause I decided you don't get any." Aglaeca glared. Skwisgaar glared. Aglaeca smiled. "Well anyway, I've planned a trip to the theme park for you guys tomorrow, you need to get out of here and do something." The woman stood. "If there's anything else you want just holler! You know where my office is."

Murderface yelled after her. "How about 5 Japanese girls covered in chili sauce!"

The band sat in silence after the stage new assistant manager left the room.

"I like her." Pickles finally smiles.

"Well I thinks she's dildos!" Skwisgaar snored. "She ams big bitch! No stupids skanks speaks to mes like that's!"

"Shuts up Skwisgaar! She's nice lady!" Toki sunk down in the water.

"You only like her cause she looked like your old girl friend that looked like Skwisgaar." Nathan laughed.

"She's kinda hot though. I wonder how Charles knows her, she's kinda weird, you know." Pickles thought out loud. "Maybe she like his cousin or something!"

"Whatever, I'm getting hungry." Murderface clambered out of the tub. "I'll see you dildos later." He slowly wandered back to his room. If the others were already starting to like the new woman it meant she would probably be around a bit longer than the others, longer for another woman to ignore him. He bit his lip and his looked at his reflection in a suit of armor he passed by, I mean, she hadn't even looked at him. She most of the time she was looking at Skwisgaar, and he was being a total ass. As he reached his door he noticed neon pink square on the handle. He picked up the sticky note. It simply had a heart followed by an Aglaeca name (the A has been signed as an anarchy sign). Confused Murderface entered his room looking at the note. He didn't look up until he heard giggling. There in the center of his bedroom was a large kiddie pool filled with what looked like hotdog chili, 6 Asian girls were all looking up at him with big lusty eyes. Murderface kissed the note then dropped it on the floor, running to join the women.

* * *

Dinner time in Mordhaus was always at least somewhat memorable. Someone would have a temper tantrum, or someone would drink too much wine, or something else could happen. And Charles likes to make sure he was almost always at the table to witness it. As he headed down to the dining room he took a small detour that would lead him past Aglaecas office. If he was quick he might catch her before she went home for the night. As he got closer to her office he saw a light coming from under the door and quickened his pace.

As he entered he saw her just shutting down her laptop. "Aglaeca, I'm, ah, glad I caught you before you left." Charles took a breath. Why did he come here, he had no idea. He wanted to see her, to talk to her, but now that he was here he didn't know what about.

"Yes Charlie?" the woman behind the desk looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I ah, I, umm…" DAMN IT CHARLES! "You… would you… ah," Charles swallowed. What the fuck was going on with him! He had no reason he be so nervous, then again he had no reason to be here. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" he finally spilled out. The words coming out of his mouth more like chunky vomit than a sentence.

The blonde woman behind the desk seemed to take a moment to consider the offer, possibly go over some kinds of pros and cons. "sure why not."

"Oh well, ah, yes…. Yes good." He didn't really expect her to agree. "Well then, ah, walk with me?"

"Yeah let me just go to the bathroom first." She quickly grabbed her bag and jumped into the office bathroom. Charles waited, for a moment he stared at the bathroom door, and then his eyes drifted to her desk. She had certainly made herself at home quickly, photos of herself, friends (some of which Charles remembered from long ago, though their names escaped him), pets. She seemed quite fond of her pets. There appeared to be two dogs: a large black lab with a funny smile and some erratic medium sized brown fat thing (it looked more like a dingo or a fox than an actual dog). There was also a fat ginger cat and a large white and black rat. The photo was a picture of Aglaecas chest with the rat sticking its head out of her shirt. Lucky rat. The other random objects he just glanced at, he was about to nosing around her bookshelf when she finally finished in the bathroom.

"Ready?" Charles asked, a bit startled at being caught.

"Didn't your mamma ever teach you to keep your hands in your pockets?"

"Only when around expensive things."

"Touché' Aglaeca took hold of Charles' arm and allowed him to escort her down to the dining hall. It was quiet for the first part of the rather long walk.

"So… was there ever… ah… did you ever meet…" of course he knew she had never married but still…

"No not really. "She didn't look at him; instead she kept her gaze glued forward. Though her grip on his arm tightened a bit.

"Oh well…"Charles felt rather awkward, and it was still a ways to the dining hall.

"And what about you, did you ever get married? I'm sure there are quite a few women trying to get their hands on the CFO of Dethklok."

"There are quite a few, but none that ever caught my interest." Charles felt the woman next to him loosen her grip. "I've been married to my work for so long now. Sometimes I forget about women altogether."

"Oh Charlie." Aglaeca smiled. "You're such a silly little man."

Little? Charles couldn't ever remember being called little in him life. While he wasn't the tallest man around, and of course always being around the likes of Dethklok, whose shortest member stood at 5'8'' he found himself quite average. "Maybe you're just freakishly tall." Charles laughed.

Aglaeca said nothing she just smiled and instead her grip on his arm changed to more of a soft cuddle. Finally they entered the dining hall where Dethklok was already seated and waiting for Jean-Pierre to bring out their meal, they seemed all involved in some discussion to notice their managers walk in and take seats. Charles at the head opposite Nathan and Aglaeca next to him besides the seat that usually held Pickles. The drummers absence was the first thing he noticed.

"Ah, boys." nothing. "Boys!" Charles said louder. The band looked to their manager.

"What master!" Nathan mocked.

"Do any of you know where pickles had disappeared to?" Charles questioned. They all shrugged in response.

"Pickle ams tireds."Skwisgaar said coolly. "sayds he goes to take baby naps."

"Yeah, he's probably asleep." Murderface muttered. They went back to their discussion.

Charles went to get up when Aglaeca stopped him. "I'll do it, you sit and eat. I'll be right back." The woman got up and left. The second she left the room Dethklok stopped talking and looked at Charles. They just all looked at him.

"What?"

"well." Murderface raised an eyebrow.

"Well what?" Charles hated it when he didn't know what his boys were thinking.

"Well what's up with that's ladies there?" Toki spoke up.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand." Charles didn't know which to look at. "I thought you understood that she's helping me…"

"No not that!" Nathan yelled. "What's the deal? Are you… you-know-whiting her?" the brute paused "cause if you are that's totally cool. Cause I totally would." Nathan looked like he had come up with some great answer.

"Yeah! Yous and Agemleneacas coulds like… be marrieds and haves the babies and families!" Toki smiled.

"Pfft, babies and flamilkies ams for dildos and poor people." Skwisgaar added.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you boys that none of that is going to happen. We just work together." Charles knew there was something a little more than that. But before he could continue he heard yelling and a group of klokateers echo through the hall followed by something on wheels going to fast over the uneven stone floor. Everyone was quite. Charles prayed that his emergency beeper didn't go off. He jumped as his cell phone rang. Quickly he answered it. Dethklok looked at him, they had no idea what was going on. Sadly he didn't want to tell them his theory.

Before he could even say hello a frantic female voice screamed out of the speaker. All of Dethklok could hear.

"Charlie! It's Pickles! Get your all to the hospital!" then there was complete silence. Dethklok and Charles all jumped up from the table and ran as fast as they could to the hospital at the tail end of Mordhaus.

* * *

Aglaeca was glad to have the chance to get away from the dinner table. She knew she should have refused. Things between her and Charles were over, but seeing him again, it was almost like a dream. She needed the walk to Pickles' room to clear her head, there were so many old feelings reawakening she thought she's explode. However the second she entered pickles room she forgot everything she was feeling. Pickles was lying in a pile on the floor covered in his own blood and puke. She didn't know what had happened but she didn't care. She ran over to the unconscious ginger and immediately checked his pulse. Nothing. With out even thinking she laid him out raised his head. Quickly she pulled out here phone hit the emergency speed dial and through it on the floor. As she started trying to revive pickles she screamed out what had happened to the medical gears over the phone.

Opening the drummers mouth, not caring his face was covered in a bile like substance, she blew into his lungs. Then placing her hands on his chest.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Again. 5. Again. 5. Damn it come back." Again she forced air into his lungs. " 5." She began hitting the mans chest as hard as she could. "Fucking damn it!" she pounded her fist as hard as she could.

Pickles' body spasmed.

He took a breath.

"Oh thank god!" almost crying Aglaeca cradled the drummers upper body against hers. His head against her shoulder. Shakily pickles grasped Aglaecas hand in his own. Seconds later the medical gears ran in and took pickles from her. He was once again unconscious. And he was rolled away. Aglaeca sat there covered in blood and puke and tears.

She phoned Charles.


End file.
